


Taste

by Edge_sama



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Comfort Sex, Cunnilingus, Digital Art, F/M, Fluff and Smut, NSFW Art, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 04:53:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17615861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/pseuds/Edge_sama
Summary: My hands were itching to draw some sensual Willana, so here you go: Will giving oral to Alana :3c





	Taste

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [too cold to swim](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1665626) by [encanta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/encanta/pseuds/encanta). 




End file.
